


Sweden's doubts

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, sweden is the king of the friendzone lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: After escaping from Denmark’s house and reaching Estonia’s, Sweden was getting some doubts about it.





	Sweden's doubts

They have finally reached Estonia’s house. Finland felt relief. For months and months, they were sleeping on the outside. He even got used to sleep near Sweden. But it was refreshing to have a roof over his head for once.

Estonia leaded them to a small room. It’s not like he had planned having guests.

“I’m sorry” He apologized as soon as he could “But we aren’t exactly rich. I’ll bring you some sheets and pillows though” He explained and left the room.

Tino ran to the bed. He took a deep breath.

“Sleep there, I’m sleeping on the floor” Sweden told him. He didn’t mind at all. It was going to be only a couple of days.

“What?! No!” Finland didn’t want to abuse Sweden’s generosity “We can…” Finland was embarrassed but he went through with it “We can share the bed. It’s not a big deal” He explained.

Sweden stared at him, which made Finland uncomfortable.  

“Are you sure? I don’t care really” Sweden repeated himself. He opened the backpack and handled Finland some clothes to change.

“It’s really not a big deal. And sleeping in the floor will hurt your back, you know” He wasn’t really sure about that but he needed to convince him.

Sweden nodded and then turned his back on Finland.

“I won’t look” Sweden was going to wait until Finland put in some new clothes to do the same.

“Yeah, okay…” Finland was laughing nervously. Sweden was really considerate on his own and weird way, the Fin thought.

After saying good night, Sweden and Finland gave each other the back. The Fin was so tired that he felt asleep really quickly. But the Swede couldn’t. He had so many things to worry about that he couldn’t shut his mind off.

He turned around just to look at Finland. He was in love with him since they were children. Finland never told him why he had escaped with him but he was glad that he made that decision.

Sweden felt really guilty because he was conscious of what he had just made. He knew that Denmark wouldn’t handle the whole thing peacefully. They were in war with him and Norway. While he was quite sure that he could beat Denmark if they were face to face, he was worried about Finland. What if something happened to him?

Sweden sat in the bed and stared at the floor. He could escape now. Finland was going to be safe with Estonia and Latvia. Denmark wouldn’t attack him.

Even when they were children, Sweden felt like he needed to protect him. He was aware about Finland’s strength. But when you are in love with someone, you can’t just pretend you don’t care what happens to them.

He looked at Finland who apparently was sleeping.

“I…” There were so many things that Sweden wished he could say to him but just couldn’t. The only time that he did it, it came all wrong. Yes, he had referred Finland as his “wife”, but only because he was afraid that Estonia and Latvia would take him away from him.

He was stupid. So stupid.

“Damn it!” Sweden realized too late that he had just say that aloud.

Finland moved and he opened his eyes. He turned around to look at Sweden.

“Is everything okay?” He asked before yawning.

“Yes. Go back to sleep” Sweden requested.

But Finland wasn’t really happy with that answer. He cleaned up his eyes and then went to sit down near Sweden.

“What’s going on?” Finland asked. He knew Sweden too well. He was sure that something was bothering him.

“Nothing” Sweden was getting nervous.

Finland rolled his eyes and then he grabbed one of his hands.

“Then why aren’t you sleeping?” Finland was too concerned.

“I just can’t” Sweden replied trying to discourage the Finn.

Finland was getting frustrated with those short answers but he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“I thought we were best friends” Finland reminded him. He stared at Sweden’s face and there was something unsettling. He could perceive some sadness coming from him. But why?

“We are” Sweden couldn’t even look at Finland in that moment.

“Best friends tell each other everything. So why are you trying to keep a secret from me?” Tino questioned. He yawned again but he wasn’t going to back to sleep before having an actual answer from Sweden.

Sweden kept quiet.

“I shouldn’t have dragged you into this” Sweden confessed after a while “I’m sorry”

Finland didn’t expect that. Nonetheless he had to think something quickly to make Sweden feel better.

“Okay, I’ll admit that I wanted to try to escape from you” Finland admitted.

But when Sweden gave him that look, like he was broken-hearted, Finland tried to correct himself. It was the same sad expression that he gave to him when he asked if he was joking about the whole wife thing.  

“I didn’t mean that!” Finland wanted to smash his head in that moment “I wanted but I didn’t. I stay at your side and I’m planning to stay with you all the way” He promised. Of course he was afraid about their future, but with Sweden at his side, maybe things weren’t going to be so dark after all.

Sweden didn’t respond and Finland was getting anxious about it.

“Sve, please hear me out. I chose to escape with you and I’m going to be with you no matter what. Can you stop worrying about it?” Finland asked with desperation.

“What if something happens to you?” Sweden questioned. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if that occur.

“I’m strong enough. We both are. Why are you doubting so much?” Finland gently touched Sweden’s face. He was so handsome, Finland thought.

“I…” Sweden was about to confess his feelings to Finland. Maybe then he would understand why he was so concerned.

“I believe in you. I firmly believe you” Finland repeated without a doubt “We will get a nice house and we are going to survive anything. I know this because you are strong” And he meant every single word.

Sweden stared at him. No wonder he had fallen in love with him, he thought. He always knew what to say and he had always supported him, even when they were still living with Denmark.  He couldn’t imagine living without him.

“Thanks” Sweden sincerely appreciated his words.

“Come on. We have a long day tomorrow. We are going to see Mister Poland, right?” Finland went to the side of his side. Hopefully Sweden was feeling better.

Sweden took his place and tried to sleep when Finland suddenly remembered something.

“You were about to say something. What was it?” Finland turned around so he could see Sweden’s face.

Sweden blushed but he was lucky enough that it was too dark to Finland to notice it.

“Nothing. It was nothing. Let’s sleep” Sweden changed the subject as quickly as he could.

If he had more energy, Finland would have insisted more. But that wasn’t the case.

“Good night, Sve” He said before falling asleep.

_I wish I could tell you how much I love you_. It was Sweden’s last thought before falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
